A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, at it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer-interactive methods for diagnosis, care and treatment planning, therapeutics and treatment monitoring in the medical arena, including orthodontics. The invention also relates to real-time computer-interactive communication between a medical practitioner and his or her patient regarding diagnosis, care and treatment planning, therapeutics and treatment monitoring, and between a medical practitioner and a remotely located entities regarding these matters.
In the illustrated embodiment, the invention relates to a computerized and interactive method of planning orthodontic treatment for a patient suffering from a malocclusion. In the method, the patient""s teeth are represented in a computer as three-dimensional virtual objects. The orthodontist may simulate various types of tooth movement and appliances, analyze the simulation, and thereby explore possible treatment options and appliance designs, prior to initiating treatment.
B. Description of Related Art
In orthodontics, a patient suffering from a malocclusion is typically treated by bonding brackets to the surface of the patient""s teeth. The brackets have slots for receiving an archwire. The bracket-archwire interaction governs forces applied to the teeth and defines the desired direction of tooth movement. Typically, the bends in the wire are made manually by the orthodontist. During the course of treatment, the movement of the teeth is monitored. Corrections to the bracket position and/or wire shape are made manually by the orthodontist.
The key to efficiency in treatment and maximum quality in results is a realistic simulation of the treatment process. Today""s orthodontists have the possibility of taking plaster models of the upper and lower jaw, cutting the model into single tooth models and sticking these tooth models into a wax bed, lining them up in the desired position, the so-called set-up. This approach allows for reaching a perfect occlusion without any guessing. The next step is to bond a bracket at every tooth model. This would tell the orthodontist the geometry of the wire to run through the bracket slots to receive exactly this result. The next step involves the transfer of the bracket position to the original malocclusion model. To make sure that the brackets will be bonded at exactly this position at the real patient""s teeth, small templates for every tooth would have to be fabricated that fit over the bracket and a relevant part of the tooth and allow for reliable placement of the bracket on the patient""s teeth. To increase efficiency of the bonding process, another option would be to place each single bracket onto a model of the malocclusion and then fabricate one single transfer tray per jaw that covers all brackets and relevant portions of every tooth. Using such a transfer tray guarantees a very quick and yet precise bonding using indirect bonding.
However, it is obvious that such an approach requires an extreme amount of time and labor and thus is too costly, and this is the reason why it is not practiced widely. The normal orthodontist does not fabricate set-ups; he places the brackets directly on the patient""s teeth to the best of his knowledge, uses an off-the-shelf wire and hopes for the best. There is no way to confirm whether the brackets are placed correctly; and misplacement of the bracket will change the direction and/or magnitude of the forces imparted on the teeth. While at the beginning of treatment things generally run well as all teeth start to move at least into the right direction, at the end of treatment a lot of time is lost by adaptations and corrections required due to the fact that the end result has not been properly planned at any point of time. For the orthodontist this is still preferable over the lab process described above, as the efforts for the lab process would still exceed the efforts that he has to put in during treatment. An the patient has no choice and does not know the treatment time could be significantly reduced if proper planning was done.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,562 to Andreiko et al. describes a computerized, appliance-driven approach to orthodontics. In this method, first certain shape information of teeth is acquired. A uniplanar target arcform is calculated from the shape information. The shape of customized bracket slots, the bracket base, and the shape of the orthodontic archwire, are calculated in accordance with a mathematically-derived target archform. The goal of the Andreiko et al. method is to give moe predictablity, standardization, and certainty to orthodontics by replacing the human element in orthodontic appliance design with a deterministic, mathematical computation of a target archform and appliance design. Hence the ""562 patent teaches away from an interactive, computer-based system in which the orthodontist remains fully involved in patient diagnosis, appliance design, and treatment planning and monitoring.
More recently, in the late 1990""s Align Technologies began offering transparent, removable aligning devices as a new treatment modality in orthodontics. In this system, a plaster model of the dentition of the patent is obtained by the orthodontist and shipped to a remote appliance manufacturing center, where it is scanned with a laser. A computer model of the dentition in a target situation is generated at the appliance manufacturing center and made available for viewing to the orthodontist over the Internet. The orthodontist indicates changes they wish to make to individual tooth positions. Later, another virtual model is provided over the Internet and the orthodontist reviews the revised model, and indicates any further changes. After several such iterations, the target situation is agreed upon. A series of removable aligning devices or shells are manufactured and delivered to the orthodontist. The shells, in theory, will move the patient""s teeth to the desired or target position.
The art has lacked an effective, computer-based interactive orthodontic treatment planning system that provides the necessary tools to allow the orthodontist to quickly and efficiently design a treatment plan for a patient. The art has also lacked a treatment planning system in which the orthodontist-derived parameters for the treatment can be translated into a design of an orthodontic appliance in real time, while the patient is in the chair. Real-time appliance design as described herein also allows for real-time communication of the treatment plan or appliance design to occur with the patient, or transmitted over a communications link and shared with a colleague or remote appliance manufacturing facility. Alternatively, the treatment planning can be performed remotely and a digital treatment plan sent to the orthodontist for review, interactive modification, or approval.
In a first aspect of the invention, apparatus for treatment planning for an orthodontic patient is provided. The apparatus can be considered an interactive, computer-based computer aided design and computer aided manufacturing (CAD/CAM) system for orthodontics. The apparatus is highly interactive, in that it provides the orthodontist with the opportunity to both observe and analyze the current stage of the patient""s condition and develop and specify a target or desired stage. A shortest direct path of tooth movement to the target stage can also be determined. Further, the apparatus provides for simulation of tooth movement between current and target stages.
In its broader aspects, the apparatus comprises a workstation having a processing unit and a display, and a memory storing a virtual, complete three-dimensional model representing the dentition of a patient. The virtual three-dimensional model can be obtained from one of several possible sources; in the preferred embodiment it is arrived at from a scanning of the dentition. The apparatus further includes software executable by the processing unit that accesses the model and displays the model on the display of the workstation. The software further includes navigation tools, e.g., typed commands, icons and/or graphical devices superimposed on the displayed model, that enables a user to manipulate the model on the display and simulate the movement of at least one tooth in the model relative to other teeth in the model in three-dimensional space, and quantify the amount of movement precisely. This simulation can be used, for example, to design a particular target situation for the patient.
The development of a unique target situation for the patient has utility in a variety of different orthodontic appliances, including an approach based on off-the-shelf or generic brackets and a custom orthodontic archwire. The scope of the invention is sufficient to encompass other types of appliances, such as an approach based on customized brackets, retainers, or the removable aligning devices mentioned earlier. In a bracket embodiment, the memory contains a library of virtual, three-dimensional orthodontic brackets. The software permits a user to access the virtual brackets through a suitable screen display, and place the virtual brackets on the virtual model of the dentition of the patient. This bracket bonding position can be customized on a tooth by tooth basis to suit individual patient anatomy. Because the tooth models, brackets and archwire are individual objects, and stored as such in memory, the treatment planning apparatus can simultaneously display the virtual brackets, the archwire and the virtual model of the dentition, or some lesser combination, such as just the brackets, just the dentition, or the brackets and the archwire but not the teeth. The same holds true with other appliance systems.
In a preferred embodiment, the virtual model of teeth comprises a set of virtual, individual three-dimensional tooth objects. A method of obtaining the tooth objects from a scan of teeth, and obtaining other virtual objects of associated anatomical structures, e.g., gums, roots and bone is described. When the teeth are separated from each other and from the gums, they can be individually manipulated. Thus, the individual tooth objects can be individually selected and moved relative to other teeth in the set of virtual tooth objects. This feature permits individual, customized tooth positioning on a tooth by tooth basis. These positioning can be in terms or angular rotation about three axis, or translation in transverse, sagittal or coronal planes. Additionally, various measurement features are provided for quantifying the amount of movement.
One of the primary tools in the treatment planning apparatus is the selection and customization or a desired or target archform. Again, because the teeth are individual tooth objects, they can be moved independently of each other to define an ideal arch. This development of the target archform could be calculated using interpolation or cubic spline algorithms. Alternatively, it can be customized by the user specifying a type of archform (e.g, Roth), and the tooth are moved onto that archform or some modification of that archform. The archform can be shaped to meet the anatomical constraints of the patient. After the initial archform is designed, the user can again position the teeth on the archform as they deem appropriate on a tooth by tooth basis. The treatment planning software thus enables the movement of the virtual tooth objects onto an archform which may represent, at least in part, a proposed treatment objective for the patient.
Numerous other features are possible with the treatment planning software, including movement of the teeth with respect to the other teeth in the archform, changing the position of the virtual brackets and the teeth with respect to each other, or opposing teeth with respect to the selected archform. Custom archwire bends can be simulated to provide additional corrections. Bonding corrections at the bracket-tooth interface are also possible.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for digital treatment planning for an orthodontic patient on a workstation having a processing unit, a user interface including a display and software executable by the processing unit. The method comprises the steps of obtaining and storing a three-dimensional virtual model of teeth representing the dentition of the patient in a current or observed situation. The virtual model is displayed on the display. The method further includes the step of moving the position of teeth in the virtual model relative to each other so as to place the teeth of the virtual model into a target situation and displaying the virtual model with the teeth moved to the target situation to the user. Parameters for an orthodontic appliance to move the patient""s teeth from the current situation to the target situation can be derived from the virtual model and the target situation. For example, if virtual brackets are placed on the teeth, their location in the target situation can dictate the design of an archwire to move the teeth to the target situation.
In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the step of providing screen displays on the display enabling a user of the workstation to operate the user interface so as to place virtual three-dimensional objects representing orthodontic appliances, e.g., brackets, onto the surface of teeth in the virtual model. A library of the virtual brackets can be stored in memory and a landmarking procedure used to place the brackets on the teeth at the desired location. Anatomical considerations may dictate movement of the brackets from their originally selected position to a new position. Accordingly, the software provides navigational tools enabling a user to change the position of the brackets relative to the teeth.
The treatment planning system is based on individual tooth objects which can be moved to any position in three dimensional space. They can be moved in several waysxe2x80x94by direct user specified movement, and by adding an object comprising an orthodontic appliance and changing the configuration of the appliance to cause the teeth to move. For example brackets can be virtually bonded to the teeth and the position of the brackets changed in three dimensions to move the teeth. Alternatively, an archwire shape can be defined which fits into the slots i the brackets. Movement of the archwire can be simulated, resulting in a simulation of tooth movement.
The treatment planning software includes features enabling more accurate diagnosis. For one thing, the virtual model of the dentition can be manipulated in three dimensions at will, resulting in complete visual assessment of the model. Measurement tools are also provided by which the orthodontist can determine the distance between any two points on the model. This allows the user to quantify the patient""s morphology both at initial and at target stages. Thus, treatment progress, proposed changes in appliance design, or tooth movement can be quantified precisely. By measuring the differences and changes in morphology during the care cycle, the orthodontist can quickly and accurately assess patient treatment. Changes in treatment can be made early on. The result is shorter treatment times (and the ability for the orthodontist to service more patients per year).
The treatment planning system incorporates virtual objects comprising orthodontic appliances that may be used to treat the patient. The invention provides for design of complete appliance systems and simulation of various appliance designs and associated tooth movement, in a computer-interactive fashion.
These and many other features of the presently preferred embodiment of the treatment planning apparatus and method are set forth below.